The Reset Button
by Kuromi-Chan77
Summary: Pein is trapped by Orochimaru and thrown into another world, where he is back to his teen years.. He meets Konan at a local market, and through her, he finds the Akatsuki and learns about complicated love lives that he may have interrupted. YAOI SLASH
1. Chapter 1

An auburn squirmed fitfully against the chains wrapped around his wrists, the tender flesh starting to tear with the continuation of his twisting and tugging. He chewed his lip, ran his tongue over the set of snake-bite piercings below his lip, trying to do anything to make his focus harder. He was losing blood. Things were getting fuzzy. And if probably didn't help that he was laying face down in the dirt, where bacteria could get to his open wounds.

"Squirming isn't going to work, old friend," a sinister voice chuckled.

Pein allowed himself to go limp as a wave of exhaustion nearly drowned him. "Why are you doing this, Orochimaru?" he panted. So far, the man had drugged him, chained him, and torn out every chakra receiver from his neck down. Pein could barely move.

"You'll see," the snake charmer said calmly. He was standing a few feet away, leaned regally against a wall. "You just need to lose a little more blood."

Pein's vision was beginning to grow gray and cloudy at the edges as he lost more and more blood. He couldn't feel his legs, and he was losing the feeling in his arms. His eyelids felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds, and he let them fall. It felt good to close his eyes; maybe he could go to sleep and feel even better.

There was a hard smack to the back of his head, forcing him to open his eyes. The chains around his wrists were viciously grabbed, and Pein was forced to struggle to his feet. "It's time," Orochimaru hissed. He took hold of Pein's throat, and Pein couldn't help but slump into his hand.

"Pathetic," the snake charmer growled. He gestured to the shadows, and Kabuto stepped from them, holding a bowl that held all of Pein's removed chakra receivers. The young man reflexively pushed his glasses further up on his nose and came forth.

Pein groaned when he held on of the black sticks up. "They have to go in certain spots," he nearly whispered. Talking made his throat throb against Orochimaru's hand, and he broke into a fit of coughing. Orochimaru lifted a brow and changed his hold, grabbing the back of Pein's hair.

"I know where they all go," Kabuto said bitterly. He grabbed Pein's numb arm and pushed the stick into place. The auburn hissed when the receiver burned him; they had been soaked in rubbing alcohol. The next few minutes were filled with Pein's groaning.

After Kabuto pushed the last stick into place, he took the bowl and vanished, leaving Orochimaru and Pein alone. The snake charmer brought their faces far too close. "Have fun," he hissed.

He kissed Pein. The auburn grunted with shock, trying to pull away, weakly pushing on Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru only brought him closer, worming his long tongue beyond Pein's lips and sliding his hand down Pein's bloodied body, groping at his ass. Pein jerked head to the side and broke their connection.

It was like a cue for the snake charmer. He took Pein by the throat, just under his jaw, and hurled him across the dark room. Pein closed his eyes and waited for the impact of a dirt wall to further wound him, but it never came. Instead, he opened his eyes to see that he was still airborne. He was outside, three stories high, and hurtling towards a brick building.

For a crushing moment, he wondered if he would miss the open window. But he tumbled inside, dropping onto a soft carpeted floor. This wasn't his floor. This wasn't his home. Hell, this wasn't his village! This was an apartment, with too many things that Pein didn't understand.

This was Orochimaru's fault. He must have taken him to another world.

Slowly pulling himself to his feet, Pein limped to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Even though he had switched worlds, his body was still smeared with blood. Painfully and carefully, he removed his clothes and filled the bathtub. A shower wasn't on his mind; the streams of water would burn the cuts on his body. He lowered himself into the tub of hot water, allowing himself to cry out when it burned his wounds. Tears blurred his vision and rolled down his cheeks.

What had he done to him? Pein had never felt agony like this. He wasn't supposed to. But here he was, weeping over a mere burning sensation. He bit his lip, forcing himself to stop and clear his vision. He just needed to get cleaned up and get out. He probably shouldn't even be here. He was positive he wouldn't be welcomed to stay here without paying, or even asking for a room. For all he knew, this place could be someone else's home.

One all of the blood on Pein's body was rubbed away, he drained the tub and redressed. It was then that he realized he had lost his headband. He rubbed his forehead, brushing back his auburn hair. He felt exposed without it.

Taking off his solid shirt and leaving on his fishnet one, Pein tore a strip from it and tied it around his head. That felt better. He would have to get some money and go shopping later, but this would do for today. He had to repeat that a few times as he stuffed the shirt into his pocket.

Quietly, Pein left the apartment and escaped the building. He had to figure out where he was, quickly. He glanced in every direction, mapping out everything in his head. If he ended up being trapped here for a long period of time, he would need to know where he was.

He felt his heart sink at that thought. He didn't want to be here. And he had yet to learn why Orochimaru wanted him here so badly. To get Pein out of the picture, he was willing to bet.

Hardly realizing it, Pein stopped in his tracks and stood in the middle of the sidewalk. He felt too exposed, even with the headband substitute on. He had to find a bazaar of some sort. Maybe he could find some free service, or pick up some money. He looked behind him and could only see houses. To his right, he could only see houses. To the left, the building he had just come from.

It seemed forward was his only option.


	2. Chapter 2

Pein found a market place after twenty minutes of wandering. He still got dizzy from blood loss occasionally, and he would lean against a building to gather himself. He got a few stares for how he looked, but he mainly brushed them off.

He was beckoned over by a young woman who sat at a booth with an old woman. He slowly pushed himself off of a wall and walked over, trying his best to keep his walk normal.

She had her blue hair pulled back into a bun, with a fake white rose pinned in it. Her smile was full of pearly white teeth. "You look lost, stranger," she said warmly.

He nodded, grateful that they at least spoke English around here. "I don't really know where I am," he told her. She temporarily turned to the elderly woman and excused herself before stepping out of the booth and joining him.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" she asked. "I know this place like the back of my hand."

Pein smirked at her proud grin. "I would be," he said, "but I don't have any money." He flipped his pockets inside out to further show her.

She gave his shoulder a pat, and it took all of his energy not to wince in pain. "I have a few dollars I can give you," she said. "Anything to help a newbie."

Pein lifted his brows. "How do you know I'm new?"

She giggled and motioned for him to follow her. "I've seen everyone from here," she explained. "And I've never seen you at school. Something tells me you would stand out in a crowd." She gave him a onceover, taking in each of his piercings and his bright hair. "Your eyes sure are a fancy green," she admired.

His heart stopped. "Green?" he asked brilliantly. His Rennegan was gone! When she gave him a puzzled look, he quickly composed himself. "I'm just kidding," he said with a grin.

She looked wearily at him, and he stared to get nervous. But then she grinned. "I like you," she said. "You seem like a good kid."

"Thank you," Pein told her.

"Now, what was it you were looking for, anyway?" she asked him.

Pein looked around, trying to find a tent on his own. He felt helpless being led around like a bleating sheep. But finally he sighed and told her, "Clothes, and a job."

She giggled. "Follow me," she said. He trailed her through a thick crowd, taking hold of her hand once when he got claustrophobic. He was a rogue; he wasn't used to moving among so many people. She didn't seem to even notice and kept walking. They pulled free from the crowd, and Pein released her hand. They passed a few more places before she opened the door to a clothing store. "Everything is nice and cheap here," she told him. "Let's get you some clothes."

She dragged him through the store, and she helped him pick out a couple shirts and a pair of pants. She insisted on him trying them on. Pein found her innocence simply adorable and let her have her will. He tried on each article and showed her. She approved of all of them and gladly paid.

"I can't thank you enough," he told her. He politely took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Her cheeks turned pink. "What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

His heart faltered. His name would sound odd to her. "Pein."

To his surprise, she smiled. "I'm Konan. I like your name, Pein."

Pein smiled back and led her out of the store, holding the door open for her. "So, uh, you go to school here?" he asked as they headed back through the crowds. He took her hand again.

"Yeah, I'm a senior this year," Konan said. She gently squeezed his fingers. "Are you going here now?" she asked. She sounded hopeful.

Pein didn't even think. "Yeah, I'm a senior," he said. And something inside of him made that feel right. He must have changed ages when Orochimaru threw him into this world. He was eighteen now, without a doubt.

Konan surprised him by turning and latching onto him with a hug. He froze, every instinct expecting an attack of some sort. "That's so cool!" Konan squealed in his ear, and he realized it wasn't an attack. With a nervous smirk, Pein patted her back.

She pulled back from him. "Where are you living then? Maybe we can hang out sometime," she suggested.

Pein chuckled dryly. "I don't have a place," he admitted. "I pretty much just got here today; kind of got tossed into town." Oh, he wished she understood the full meaning of that.

Her blue eyes got so wide he was afraid they would pop out of her skull. "Oh, you poor thing!" she gasped. "You have to come stay with me. My grandmother has a spare room you can stay in. I refuse to let you sleep on the streets." She took his hand and dragged him through the bazaar, back to the booth he had met her at.

After explaining the whole situation to her grandmother, the elderly woman nodded her approval. Pein bowed gratefully to her. "Thank you, madam," he said curtly. "I promise I'll replay you after I find work."

The woman chuckled and fanned her hands. "Nonsense," she rasped. "I can't turn down a boy who just needs to be put back on his feet. Feel free to stay as long as you need, free of charge."

Pein felt that familiar tingle in his throat that came before tears, and again he was confused about his sudden sensitivity to emotion. This wasn't a moment for sadness; he was happy to hear all of this. But then he remembered something about people crying when they received good news. Tears of joy, they were called. How foolish. Maybe.

Pein bit down on the inside of his cheek and put his emotions into check. He bowed his head once more to the elder. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Pein set his things down on his new bed and looked around. He felt uncomfortable with Konan watching him, but he couldn't be rude and ask her to leave.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked casually. "We have water, tea, milk, and soda."

The auburn cast a glance her way. "Tea, please," he said.

She seemed surprised by his choice and wondered if he should have said something else. But Konan smiled. "Sugar lumps?" she offered.

"Just one, thanks," Pein told her. She left, and he sat down. He needed to assess his situation. He was a kid now, with no Rennegan, and no idea how to get around in this world. He had to rely on Konan until he had a better grip on things. He needed a job to buy himself essentials, to get his own home. He couldn't burden Konan like this for long. His pride wouldn't stand for it.

Konan returned with two cups of steaming tea and handed on to Pein. She took a seat beside him. "So, Pein," she said hesitantly, "where are your parents?"

Pein took a sip of his tea before he answered. "I do not have any," he said plainly. "They died at war when I was little."

She touched his leg tenderly. "Mine, too," she said, "I feel your pain."

He smiled his thanks, but she was wrong. He didn't feel the pain. Only she felt the pain of losing her parents. His sorrow had been buried with hate and drowned in the rain, leaving him numb inside. Today was the first time he had shed tears in many years.

"Well, feel free to shower and have some time to yourself," Konan suddenly said. She stood up, turned to him, and gave his hair a ruffle before fleeing the room and quietly closing the door behind her. Pein only let his mind ponder it for a second before he removed his fishnet shirt and set it beside him. He left it there while he exited the room and headed for a shower.

The water stung. And for the second time that day, Pein found himself gagging on sobs and tears. These emotions were becoming a bother, and he would have to deal with them immediately. But now, he couldn't control it; tears slid freely down his cheeks, even after he had tried to bite them back; sobs still made his chest rattle.

He washed himself properly and waited until he had gathered his composure before he turned the water off. He dried his hair and wrapped his waist in a towel, and silently made the trip back to his new bedroom, his dirty laundry tucked under his arm.

There was a fresh pair of clothes on his bed, consisting of long sweats and a raggedy tank top. Konan must have put them there while he was washing. Pein slipped into them and found that they almost fit; they were only a little too big.

Pein sat on his bed and took hold of his solid shirt that he had ripped for a headband. He carefully tore off another strip, trying his best to keep the tear in a straight line. He measured it around his forehead and tore off the extra length. He would ask Konan tomorrow for a needle and thread to hem the edges. He was too tired now. His eyes were throbbing from his pathetic crying, and his body still needed time to repair itself.

He checked a small clock that sat on the stand beside his bed. It was getting late in the evening, but not late enough for most people to come inside. He hadn't fallen asleep this early in a long time, but today seemed to be the day of trying new things.

Clicking off the bedroom light, Pein walked back to his bed in the dark and slithered under the blankets. The bed was soft, much nicer than what he was used to. Thinking about what was customary to him made him think of his village. He wondered how they would be managing without their lord there to protect them, and he prayed that it wouldn't rain this Sunday, just to keep the villagers from becoming distressed.

Pein turned fitfully in his sleep all night, tangling his blankets around his legs as he tried to run away from some threat he couldn't see. He was looking for something, someone.

Konan cracked open his door and peeked in. She could hear him crying out from down the hall, and now she could tell that he would whimper and thrash between his callings. He looked so helpless, so vulnerable, despite the countless piercings that littered his body. He kept calling out a name.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Konan placed a hand over his. It was shaking.

"Take it easy," she whispered. She stroked his hand lightly, but not enough to wake him. "It's a dream, Pein; nothing to worry about."

Pein tossed his head to one side, facing her, and Konan could see the strain in his face. Sweat gleamed off his brow and slid down his face, and his breath came in laborious pants. He was just whispering that name now instead of screaming it, and the whimpers stopped. After several minutes, he even seemed to grow comfortable. He rolled onto his side, facing Konan, and she stroked his hair back with a gentle smile.

"There you go," she whispered. Standing slowly, she carefully untangled the blankets from around his legs and pulled them over his body properly. She sat back down at his side and stayed there for about an hour, touching his hand and stroking his back gently. The name-calling stopped, and she took that as her cue to leave.

"Goodnight, Pein," she told him sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Pein woke early, around eight. He sat upright in a hurry, looking around him frantically. _Where am I?_ he thought.

But it came to him. It all came to him, and it sank his insides like rocks. He was still trapped here, in this world. He was clinging to the leg of a woman like a child because he wasn't "on his feet," as Konan's grandmother had said.

Pein pulled himself out of bed and made the trip to the bathroom, took care of business, and washed his face. He stared at himself in the mirror, his heart plunging to his feet. His eyes were green. They were plain. There was no rippling around his pupils, no gray-violet in them at all. They were nothing but emerald.

He hated them. With every fiber of his being, he hated them. They were a disgrace to his power.

Having lost track of time, he was startled when there was a tap on the door. He quickly opened the door and looked down at Konan's grandmother. She was smiling. "I thought you might have fallen in," she teased. "Are you nearly ready to go?"

"Go?" Pein asked.

She chuckled. "We need to get you registered for school, don't we?"

"Oh, school," Pein said, "right. I'll go change." He stepped around her and headed back to his bedroom, pulling a fresh outfit from the plastic bag he got the day before. He changed into them and just looked himself over. They felt wrong. They weren't _him_.

Konan's grandmother was waiting at the door. She smiled at him. "Quite a lot of black," she noted.

Pein looked down at himself again. "I guess it's a good color for me."

"Matches those rods in your body, I suppose," she said. Pein felt his heart flutter with a familiar happiness when he picked up the bitterness in her tone. She was weary of him. That reminded him of home. But she made all of that crumble when she hooted with laughter. "But they make you look cute, I'll admit."

He forced a smirk. "Thank you." And he followed her from the house, taking her arm as they walked, fearful of an elder walking around so much. She walked everywhere. He just didn't want her collapsing.

She chuckled. "My, aren't you the gentleman?" she teased.

The auburn smirked and hooked his arm for her to take properly. "Anything for you, ma'am," he said, "I owe you a royal treatment."

The old woman told him stories of her past as they walked, and he listened silently to her. He would nod occasionally to let her know he was listening. But he only started to listen when she talked about Konan and this school. "She says it's a little rough, but I'm sure a strapping young man like you will do just fine. You just need to find the right people to be around. Stick to Konan, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Pein said. He had full intentions of following her around as best he could. School wasn't exactly his cup of tea. He wasn't used to being around so many people, let alone violent teenagers. He was in a weakened state; he was at their level. He couldn't attack them and expect instant victory.

When they entered the school, the children must have been switching classes. They filled the hallways, talking loudly, laughing, slamming lockers, and pushing one another around. A few turned and looked at him. He stared back, hoping to communicate a low threat level, but he only received middle fingers and crooked sneers. He decided just to drop his gaze.

The main office was silent, except for the click and hum of computers. Konan's grandmother asked for the principal, and he came out of his office, beckoning them in. They took seats before his desk and got through a lot of talking, which Pein didn't take part in; he just sat and listened, only nodding or shaking his head when he was glanced at for an answer.

The paperwork became an issue. Pein had to previous school records and used home-schooling as an excuse. He also told the man he didn't have any of those papers because his parents had died in a fire, which had burned all the documents. He felt his stomach churn when he disrespected them like that, and he sent a prayer that they would forgive him for this.

They came to an agreement. Pein would start off with straight C's and work from there. After an excessive hour, everything was made out, and Pein was told he could start tomorrow.

When they were dismissed, Pein rose and held out his hand. "Thank you, sir," he said curtly.

The older man took his hand and shook it. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in the halls," he said warmly.

Pein held his arm out for Konan's grandmother, which she took with a girlish giggle, and they left. Pein made sure to hold his shoulders a little straighter than before and tried to put pride in his step. He wasn't in the mood for communicating wrong ideas; he didn't want to be thought of as a weakling. If they overestimated him, he would be fine with that.

"Excited for your first day?" the little woman at his side asked.

Her question had caught him off guard. "Uh, yeah," he stammered, "I guess I am."

She patted his forearm. "Don't be nervous. They can smell fear."

"You're kidding, right?" Pein asked. He was in a different world; maybe they _did_ have heightened senses.

The woman hooted with laughter. "Of course, dear!" she crooned.

The sigh of relief almost escaped him. Tonight, he would talk to Konan about this school, and he would learn everything he could to get a head start. And tomorrow, he would be ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Konan led Pein to school in the morning. She had told him he could borrow a few pencils and notebook from her until they bought him his own. He was getting tired of thanking everyone.

"So, do you have a problem with crowds?" Konan asked casually. They were about a block from the school.

He cast a glance to her. "I'm used to being alone," he said. He hoped that would answer her question.

It must have. She nodded and didn't say anything else. When they reached school, kids were laying out in the lawn, standing around in clusters. A few watched Konan and Pein pass by, but then they would return to their conversations. They headed inside, where Konan showed them their lockers. The principal had placed them beside each other, since Konan had a spare beside her. He was on the end, with nobody else beside him, other than the other set of lockers that was a ways down the hall. The library separated them.

"Here," she said, holding out a black notepad with a pencil in the spiral binding, "this should last you for a few days."

Pein took them from her and held them under on arm. "Will I be able to stay with you all day?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he was ready to leave her side yet, as much as he hated to admit it.

Konan smiled sweetly at him. "Sadly, no," she said. "But, let me introduce you to the gang; you'll have a class with each of them, at least. So this way, you'll have people you know around you at all times."

She took out her own notebook and pencil and shut her locker, took his hand, and led him back out of the school. She made a bee-line to a group of three boys. "Hiya, guys!" she chirped.

They all greeted her fondly, but turned hostile eyes up to Pein. Two of them were stronger than him, no doubt, and he wasn't sure about the short one. The second tallest one, with black shaggy hair and scars that ran from the corner of his lips to his ears, stepped forward first. "Who's your friend, Konan?" he asked. His voice came from his chest, rumbling and low, almost tired.

"Guys," Konan said, slapping a hand over Pein's chest, "this is Pein. Pein, this is Kakuzu, Kisame, and Sasori." She point to the one who had spoken first, then a boy with spiked blue hair and bright yellow eyes, and then to the short one, who had crimson red hair and empty brown eyes.

Kakuzu looked Pein up and down. "You think of that name yourself?" he asked flatly.

"It's my real name," Pein lied smoothly. He was dealing with a child. They didn't know to respect him; they thought he was one of them. But right now, they didn't need to know his birth name. No one needed to know Yahiko.

"Could've fooled me," the boy said. Pein was startled to see that he didn't have white in his eyes, but a pink. His irises were a dull green. Pein suspected drug abuse to cause the change in the whites.

The tallest one with the navy hair gave Kakuzu a playful slap on the back. "Play nice, Kakuzu," he teased. "Don't need to attack the kid. He's new; probably scared out of his wits."

Konan giggled, but Pein found little humor in the subject. He turned his gaze to Sasori, who was staring at him, running his chocolate eyes up and down Pein. Their eyes connected for a few seconds, and Sasori winked.

A boy suddenly raced over to them and nearly collided with Kakuzu. The boy had yellow eyes, like Kisame, with short green hair. He was gasping and panting, trying to speak.

Kakuzu seemed startled and quickly took hold of the green-haired one, wrapping him in a tight embrace and speaking softly into his ear.

"That's Zetzu," Konan whispered into Pein's ear. "He has dissociative identity disorder."

Pein furrowed his brow. "What's that?" he asked.

"Split personality. DID makes him have panic attacks sometimes, and he always comes to Kakuzu. Zetzu has Kakuzu's schedule memorized, so he always knows where he is."

Pein watched the two boys, watched Zetzu tremble like a leaf in Kakuzu's hold. Kakuzu gently rubbed a hand over Zetzu's upper back and swayed from one side to the other. They spoke for maybe a minute before Zetzu went rigid and pushed away. "Thanks," he said in a rough voice. He turned his eyes on Pein. "Who the hell's he?"

"Pein," Konan said gently. "He's new."

Zetzu tilted his head up a little, cocking it to the side. "Well, hi!" he said brightly. His voice wasn't rough anymore. Did his personality switch that fast?

The auburn nodded his greeting. At least one of them was somewhat friendly.

"You guys," Konan said to the four boys, "I won't be able to be with Pein in every class. Do you think you guys could keep an eye on him and help him get to classes?"

Kisame grinned, revealing sharp, triangular teeth. "I'll show him around," he offered.

Konan's blue bun bounced as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Kisame!" she said.

Pein wasn't thanking him, though. This boy seemed dangerous. How could Konan trust these sorts of people? He had yet to trust any of them but Zetzu, and that was still a very thin line. Zetzu, though short and lacking in muscle, seemed like someone who could get very violent at the drop of a hat. Sasori seemed too quiet, and Kakuzu had already shown his obvious dislike for Pein. Kisame's grin was frightening.

A bell that hung on the school wall droned loudly, and the kids began to pour inside.

A heavy arm draped over Pein's shoulders. "Let's go, little buddy," Kisame's voice whispered close to his ear. Pein was almost tempted to pull away, but he knew that would be a pathetic sight. So he let Kisame guide him into the school with Kakuzu, Zetzu, Sasori, and Konan in tow.

Pein already didn't like his first day of school.

Zetzu doesn't really have DID in the anime/manga, but I'm trying to make things more realistic in this fanfiction. DID is the only multi-personality disorder I found that it similar, and it sadly includes random panic/anxiety attacks, along with memory loss and sudden anger, which will be shown later on.


End file.
